


Персонаж

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Рита пишет книгу. Снейп ищет Поттера.
Relationships: Rita Skeeter/Severus Snape





	Персонаж

**I**

  
Я пишу книгу.  
Я снова пишу, и ничто меня не остановит, не помешает.  
Ни косые взгляды, ни кривые усмешки, ни брошенное исподтишка: «Ага, эта... Скитер! Та самая!»  
«Та самая Скитер» может заглянуть в любой из кабинетов Министерства, в любой из недавно опустевших... Нет, смотрите-ка – уже снова жилых домов. Может поселиться в Хогсмиде – конечно, не на главной улице, а ближе к лесу, подальше от любопытных глаз. Хотя где сейчас, после воцарения Тёмного Лорда, найдешь любопытных? Перевелись, вымерли. Или затаились: ждут то ли явления Избранного народу, то ли выставления в Атриуме его тела – как символа окончательного поражения болванов, которые до сих пор верят в дурацкие пророчества.  
  
Я же никогда и ничего не жду, я действую. Пишу статьи – под неусыпным надзором нового редактора «Пророка». А еще – свою книгу. Собираю сведения где только можно. Или нельзя, но, если очень хочется… А главное – изредка, когда позволяет время нам обоим, я изучаю повадки главного персонажа, про себя посмеиваясь над его вечно недовольной физиономией.  
Я ничего не жду – из того, что можно взять самой. И точно знаю, что рано или поздно все получится. У меня всегда получалось.  
  
***  
  
И сейчас не жду, когда заглянувший ко мне «персонаж» доберется хотя бы до гостиной. Лучше встретить его в крошечном – поставишь две пары обуви, и уже самому приткнуться некуда, (или в бесконечном – для того, кому очень не хочется входить?) – коридоре.  
  
– Снейп.  
– Скитер.  
Вот и поздоровались. Теперь можно размотать кусачий серый шарф, удавкой стянутый на длинной тощей шее. Пальто он расстёгивает сам, с пуговицами сюртука мне никогда и не хотелось возиться. Лучше уж начать с главного – с брюк.  
– Может быть, вы все же позволите мне войти?  
Каждый раз одно и то же, будто терпение испытывает: сдамся и отступлю? Или продолжу, надеясь, что рано или поздно сумею его раскусить, выудить из потока пустых фраз и банальностей нечто стоящее, чему самое место в новой книге знаменитой Риты Скитер? Что ж, терпения у меня хоть отбавляй.  
– Конечно, позволю… и войти, и выйти.  
Он, конечно, морщится от явно пошлого намека, но попытки сбежать не делает. Не развязывая, стаскивает ботинки. Шаг вперед – и уже расстегивает пуговицы на моей мантии. Теперь лучше его не торопить. Конечно, дверью не хлопнет – у него свои интересы, но что мне стоит немного подыграть? Надеть правильную – с пуговицами, а не сползающую с плеч от слишком глубокого вздоха, – мантию; позволить ее расстегнуть. Это ничуть не сложнее, чем подарить безделушку болтливой старушенции или час-другой послушать самовосхваления какого-нибудь идиота. У всех свои слабости.  
  
У Снейпа они тоже есть, как бы он ни старался скрывать. К примеру, он не любит, когда я подталкиваю его к чему-то или, Мерлин упаси, беру все в свои руки. В переносном смысле, конечно – в прямом он вовсе не против моей руки, которая, расстегнув одну за другой тугие пуговки ширинки, ныряет внутрь, где под мягкой тканью трусов – теплый и с каждой секундой все больше твердеющий член. Снейп довольно постанывает, когда я глажу его там: от головки вниз… и обратно. Пальцы подрагивают от нетерпения: скорей бы покончить с прелюдией, откинуться на спину и почувствовать, как его член проникает в меня, как движется там, внутри. Люблю это чувство заполненности – особенно в первые мгновенья, когда еще не привыкла и стараюсь приспособиться – к размеру, темпу. Кстати, у него и правда идеальный размер (два кулака рядом; Мерлин, надо было видеть его физиономию, когда я измеряла!). Да и форма не подкачала, хотя кто бы мог подумать, глядя на него – худого и какого-то вытянутого, как старый гвоздь. Иногда так приятно ошибиться!  
  
Снейп предпочитает быть сзади. Как угодно – сидя, стоя или на четвереньках – лишь бы не встречаться со мной взглядом. Я же при любой возможности поворачиваюсь к нему лицом: смотреть, подмечать, делать выводы. Это отдельное удовольствие, не сравнимое с тем, простым и незамысловатым, и я не позволю отнять его у меня. Хотя и «простые радости» тоже хороши. Теплое дыхание, легкие касания губ: шея, плечи… грудь (она у меня что надо, уж поверьте). Вот он обводит языком ореолы, медленно-медленно, и вдруг мельком задевает сосок – дыхание перехватывает. Руки у Снейпа шершавые, с короткими аккуратными ногтями и множеством шрамов на пальцах. На указательном – шрам длинный и глубокий, прямо на подушечке; на среднем – сбоку, возле ногтя, странный такой, похожий на запятую. Моя кожа, ставшая вдруг необычайно чувствительной, узнаёт, помнит их все… Выяснить бы теперь: как именно, где, почему он их получил. Ничего, к этому я еще вернусь, а сейчас… Даже не верится, что этот тип, полчаса назад не скрывавший, что ему противно даже мое имя, может прикасаться так нежно и осторожно. И его член – теперь уже внутри, во мне. Мерлин, этот идеальный темп – я даже не представляла, что существует подобное! В такие моменты хочется прикрыть глаза и только слушать – тихое поскрипывание кровати, вой ветра за окном, короткое, учащенное дыхание Снейпа и его тихие, довольные стоны.  
Кожа у Снейпа молочно-белая. Иногда так хочется провести ногтем, оставить на ней след. Но не стоит увлекаться: длинный ноготь сломать куда легче, чем короткий. Искусственных, даже созданных магией, не люблю, а настоящий пока отрастет. Как бы ни было хорошо – увлекаться не стоит. И отвлекаться тоже.  
  
Конечно, если позволить себе расслабиться, забыть, ради чего это все… Закрыть глаза и ни о чем не думать, только чувствовать – наверное, можно дойти и до конца, до того мгновенного сброса напряжения, который нудные ученые называют «оргазмом», а пустоголовые любительницы дамских романов – «вершиной блаженства». А еще можно, как следует попыхтев и постаравшись, добраться до этой вершины одновременно. Но мне некогда отвлекаться на глупости. Я собираю материал.  
  
***  
  
В первый раз Снейпа мое предложение удивило.  
  
– Надеюсь, мисс Скитер, это была неудачная шутка.  
– Да ладно вам, Снейп. Вам же нужно знать обо всем, что происходит за стенами школы. Сами вы нечасто оттуда выходите, правда? А если такое и случается, если вас вызывают… не будем уточнять, кто именно – то вряд ли для того, чтобы рассказать что-то интересное. Скорее уж – самого расспросить, что и как. Я же могу проникнуть… везде.  
И, подтверждая свои слова, провела по застегнутому на все пуговицы сюртуку. Легкое движение – и одна из них выскользнула из петли, позволив моему пальцу «проникнуть», на мгновение коснуться теплой – кто бы мог подумать, у этого истукана! – кожи. Только на мгновение, потому что в следующее он отшатнулся. Глаза вытаращены, физиономия перекошена. Будто ему под рубашку таракан пролез, а не ухоженный – скажу без лишней скромности – палец красивой женщины.  
– Что вы себе… Зачем это вам? – быстро же ему удалось взять себя в руки. – Только не говорите, что воспылали ко мне неземной страстью.  
– К вам? А что – может, и воспылала. Не каждому подвернется такой интересный… персонаж.  
– Персонаж?  
Мне не впервой было видеть то, что можно назвать «удивлением с легкой ноткой презрения», но именно у Снейпа эта «нотка» просто оглушительна: гудит, давит на уши, на макушку, заставляя почувствовать себя глупым жуком, который прячется где-то в недрах огромного барабана.  
Пришлось в двух словах рассказать ему о своих планах. Интересно, кстати, а он мою прошлую Книгу читал? О своем предшественнике?  
– Вы не посмеете.  
Наверняка читал.  
– Если этот пасквиль выйдет, я вас… отравлю. – И криво улыбнулся: может, чтобы я решила, что он пошутил? Но почему-то от этой нелепой, вымученной улыбки стало даже не страшно – жутко. Лучше бы продолжал кривиться презрительно.  
Ладно, фестралов бояться…  
– Там видно будет.  
  
А если моя книга не выйдет, я придушу тебя, Снейп, твоим чертовым шарфом. Но пока даже думать незачем обо всех этих глупостях. Ему нужно знать обо всем, что происходит за стенами школы. Мне нужен мой персонаж.  
  
– Итак, что от меня требуется? – И застыл посреди комнаты, скрестив руки на груди. Пришлось проявить инициативу.  
А потом ещё.  
И ещё.  
По крайней мере, у него встал.  
  
***  
  
В следующий визит Снейпа я ожидала, что он снова начнет ломаться, набивать себе цену. Ничего, обошлось. Да и прошло все куда легче и приятнее. То ли перед тем, как толкнуть дверь, он глотнул «Приапповой настойки», то ли… Почему бы ему просто не расслабиться в объятиях привлекательной ведьмы? Расслабиться и дать ей возможность сделать кое-какие выводы.  
  
За те два месяца, которые мы встречаемся, я сумела выучить его дурацкие привычки, слабости и предпочтения, а к большинству из них – и притерпеться. В конце концов, у меня их тоже немало. К примеру, не выношу, когда трогают мои волосы или, еще хуже, запускают в них пальцы. Бр-р, от одной мысли передернуло! Все время кажется, что все, кто это делает, не просто так перебирают пряди, а подсматривают, стараются подловить: вдруг у золотистых волос, моей гордости, уже отросли отвратительнейшие серые корни? Нет уж, не надейтесь! Это глупая девчонка-школьница могла каждое утро заплетать сероватую, так называемую «русую» косу, короткую и тонкую, как крысий хвост. Самая известная журналистка и автор бестселлеров может носить только золото.  
  
Возможно, я выбрала не самый легкий способ узнать побольше о своем персонаже, но зато один из самых приятных. Люди часто раскрываются там, где сами от себя не ожидают. В ссоре, в еде… в сексе. Только что вел себя как положено, и вдруг – смотрите-ка! Вот он, наш герой – настоящий! Только успевай запоминать (а лучше записывать).  
Чертов Снейп не раскрывался никогда. Даже перед тем, как кончить, умудрялся отстраниться от меня, отвернуться. Глаза он никогда не закрывал, но лучше бы уж закрыл: в первый раз даже не по себе стало от его остановившегося, неживого какого-то взгляда. Потом привыкла, даже забавно стало: если таращится в стену, стонет и губу прикусывает – значит, всего ничего осталось, пара движений – и можно будет встать, завернуться в халат и уйти в ванную. А там или постараться получить свою часть удовольствия, или в который раз выругаться: снова зря потратила время, ни на дюйм не продвинувшись к тому упоительному моменту, когда знаешь о своем персонаже если не все, то очень многое. Иногда даже больше, чем он сам о себе. У меня же пока сплошные «надо бы докопаться, проверить, уточнить».  
  
Докопаться: почему ему так важно первым найти Поттера? Что Лорд ему за это пообещал? Пост директора Хогвартса – один из самых почетных. Неужели ему этого мало? А если мало? К чему этот тип стремится, чего хочет, о чем мечтает? Но главное… или, по крайней мере, самое интересное: чье имя он прикусывает чуть ли не до крови, только бы не сорвалось с губ даже в такую минуту? Или «особенно в такую»? Особенно со мной?  
  
Может и узнаю со временем. Пусть мы, хаффлпаффцы, и не готовы бросаться к своей цели очертя голову, зато умеем ждать. Ждать и повторять из раза в раз одно и то же – пока до остального мира не дойдет, что правы именно мы.  
  
***  
  
Когда я возвращалась в комнату, Снейп всегда был одет и застегнут на все пуговицы – тоже во всех смыслах. Ладно, так даже лучше: постельная часть вечера закончена, настало время для разговоров. Теперь я буду рассказывать, припоминать все увиденное, услышанное, все последние сплетни, домыслы и догадки. И, конечно же, снова наблюдать.  
  
Как он едва заметно пожимает плечами, слыша, что Поттера с компанией видели в лесу милях в двадцати от деревеньки на границе с Уэльсом.  
Не интересно? Или просто хорошо скрывает?  
  
Кстати, что он думает о ежедневных дежурствах пары авроров на какой-то неприметной парковке в Лондоне?  
Вздрогнул? Показалось?  
  
– Думаю, что новому главе аврората нечем занять подчиненных.  
  
Показалось. Иногда я подозреваю, что Снейпу и так известно куда больше, чем мне. Но все-таки он старается найти что-то важное в моих словах. Или не важное, мелкое, но именно этого ему не хватает, чтобы разрозненные кусочки сложились в цельную картину. Увы, моей собственной «картине» не хватает еще многого, и встречи со Снейпом почти не помогают заполнять пробелы.  
  
– Пожалуй, соглашусь. Достаточно вспомнить, что засада в Годриковой Долине без толку сидит с самого лета.  
– И может торчать там до следующего с тем же результатом. В такое место не полезет даже болван вроде Поттера. Чтобы туда сунуться, нужно быть настоящим... – Снейп скривился и махнул рукой, не договорив.  
«Настоящим» – кем? Идиотом? То есть, гриффиндорцем? Кажется, для него разница невелика. И, если вспомнить, как Избранный вел себя во время Турнира Трех Волшебников, мне очень хочется согласиться.  
  
То, что со стороны выглядит нашей со Снейпом непринужденной беседой, на самом деле больше похоже на магическую (нет, правда – не зря же каждое заклинание – в первую очередь слово!) дуэль. Расслабишься на секунду – пропустишь удар, и он может оказаться смертельным. Не пропустить. Не упустить. Ни в коем случае не расслабляться.  
  
***  
  
Снейп всегда уходил до рассвета. Я с явным облегчением закрывала за ним дверь, а потом смотрела, как он идет по заметенной снегом улице – тонкий и прямой, словно стрела; как ветер играет концами серого шарфа.  
Кстати, почему серый? Почему этот уродский, «без особых примет», стариковский цвет? Снейп что, в своем дурацком директорстве старался выглядеть старше покойного Дамблдора? И кстати, что связывало этих двоих? В книге о старом пройдохе я обошла вниманием его отношения с преемником, и, кажется, зря. Надо будет внимательнее присмотреться, поразмыслить, додумать кое-что. Может получиться интересная глава.  
  


**II**

  
  
Сегодня Сочельник. Надо же, всегда его ненавидела. Ладно, не всегда – только с тех пор, как стало некому дарить подарки. Почему-то дарить мне всегда нравилось больше, чем получать. Нравилось смотреть, как отец медленно тянет за концы ленточки, как разворачивает хрустящую бумагу… как радостно вспыхивают его глаза: «Как ты догадалась! Я же столько об этом мечтал!» Он мечтал о новой пепельнице, о блесне, превращавшейся в настоящую рыбку, стоило погрузить ее в воду, о кружке с эмблемой «Пушек Педдл».  
Мама ни о чем не мечтала. Она небрежно разворачивала подарки и с равнодушным: «Спасибо, милая», откладывала их в сторону. Сама дарила наборы блокнотов и перьев – до того, как мне исполнилось пятнадцать, и флаконы дорогих духов или свитки с косметическими заклинаниями – после.  
Духи отправлялись в мусорную корзину сразу же, из заклинаний пригодилось одно – для окрашивания волос. Интересно, кто-нибудь еще помнит, что их насыщенный, притягивающий взгляд блонд – не натуральный? Очень надеюсь, что нет.  
  
Отец умер в тот год, когда я окончила школу. С тех пор я никому ничего не дарила. Открытки и сувениры всем, кому нужно, рассылает вместо меня секретарь главреда. К нашей общей радости. Ее радует лишняя сотня галлеонов, меня – возможность не отвлекаться на ерунду.  
  
Почему же теперь эта глупая мысль возникла? Что за дурацкое желание кого-то порадовать, согреться в теплом свете чьих-то счастливых глаз? В детство впадаю? Или этот декабрь выдался каким-то особенно холодным? Или визиты Снейпа, его унылая физиономия и вечное недовольство так на меня действуют? А может, ему что-нибудь подарить? С какой стати? А-а… например, как будущему персонажу? Через год можно будет торжественно вручить ему свою книгу (и побыстрее сбежать, пока гнусный тип не запустил каким-нибудь мерзким заклинанием), но сейчас… что же ему подарить сейчас? Может быть, шарф – вместо той серой дряни, которую он таскает, не снимая?  
  
***  
  
Шарф в желто-коричневую клетку, напичканный смягчающими, согревающими и лечебными заклинаниями как раз на те семьдесят галлеонов, которые за него запросили, отыскался быстро.  
По дороге домой вдруг вспомнилось, что герою прошлой книги я так и не вручила экземпляр с дарственной надписью. Не успела. Бывает. И «вонючке Доджу» пришлось отправить по почте. Наверняка тут же швырнул в камин, но ничего – если бы вручала лично, наверняка запустил бы тяжелой книгой уже в меня, «мерзкую писаку». Остальные получили свои экземпляры еще во время презентации. Кроме, пожалуй, бедняги Батильды. А может, сегодня подходящий день, чтобы ее порадовать? Если, конечно, старушка сумеет оценить подарок. Помнится, она еще тогда была несколько не в своем уме.  
  
***  
  
Когда я навещала Батильду в прошлый раз – полтора года назад, – деревенька в Годриковой Долине не отличалась от прочих магловских поселений. Не знающему, что здесь живет множество волшебников, такое и в голову бы не пришло. Вонь автомобилей, подростки с плеерами, светящаяся уличная реклама. Сейчас же, занесенная снегом чуть ли не по самые крыши, увешанная гирляндами и нелепыми рождественскими украшениями, главная улица напоминала слащавую картинку на открытке, которыми под этот праздник обменивались все – даже те, кто в остальные дни люто друг друга ненавидел. Секретарша из редакции наверняка уже отправила подобные моей матери и прочим из списка «Риточкино». (Да, он именно так у нее и называется, сама видела).  
  
Конечно, проще было аппарировать прямо в дом – и к черту приличия, они для тех, кто вместо настоящего дела размазывает сопли и ищет отговорки. Может быть, я сейчас тоже их искала, но аргумент «в этой грязной халупе запросто можно убиться о какой-нибудь стол или комод, которых на этом месте раньше не было» показался мне вполне серьезным для того, чтобы пройти сотню-другую ярдов. Конечно, лучше было бы, спрятавшись за первым попавшимся забором и обернувшись жуком, это расстояние пролететь, но куда девать книгу? Да и холодно, слишком холодно для того, чтобы махать тонкими и хрупкими крылышками.  
  
Дома Батильды не оказалось, хотя, судя по запаху, она вполне могла разлагаться где-нибудь в сундуке или под кучей старого тряпья. Надо же, этот «волшебный» вечер каждый старается провести дома, а старую кошёлку куда-то унесло. Подождать? Или оставить книгу и сбежать подаль…  
Впрочем, вскоре все решилось за меня: Батильда возвращалась, а за ней шли два каких-то странных типа: мужичок под сорок, по виду – типичный клерк, не понять даже – магл или волшебник. И в Министерстве, и в любой конторе таких полно. Рядом топала его подружка – тощая грымза, дешевой краской пытавшаяся спрятать седину в редких волосенках. Ну, эта точно магла – нормальная волшебница скорей подстриглась бы налысо, чем вылила себе на голову эту дрянь из супермаркета.  
Интересно, кто это собрался к старушке в гости? Родственники? Или она собирается сдавать комнату? В таком случае у Клерка с Грымзой должен быть сильнейший насморк, а то и минуты здесь не протянут.  
Держаться к ним поближе было нетрудно: кажется, Грымза слишком замерзла, чтобы обратить внимание на приткнувшегося в складках ее шарфа жука. Кстати, странно: краска для волос у нее плохонькая, а одежда хорошая, дорогая. Хотя, если успеть к распродаже или покопаться в «сэконде», можно одеться не хуже. Я и сама когда-то умела выкручиваться даже на жалкие гроши, которые «Пророк» платил начинающему внештатнику.  
  
В доме Грымза сразу бросилась разжигать камин; я постаралась незаметно перебраться на полку и затеряться там между старых фотографий в грязных, засиженных мухами рамках, и прочим мусором. Батильда зажигала свечи – без магии, постоянно гаснувшими спичками.  
– Давайте, я помогу, – не выдержал Клерк. Надо же, какой заботливый!  
Судя по выговору, он большую часть жизни прожил где-то в Суррее. Прямо как наш Избр…  
Да чтоб у меня крылья отсохли!  
Поттер! Чертов Поттер под обороткой решил навестить родные места! Снейп обалдеет, когда я ему об этом расскажу! Да за такую новость… что бы такое с него потребовать?  
Я уже собралась потихоньку вылететь в дымоход и, обернувшись человеком, аппарировать, но решила досмотреть до конца. Значит, этот тип – наш герой? Тогда, выходит, его блеклая подружка – Грейнджер? Или Уизли? Под обороткой можно стать кем угодно, некоторые извращенцы, как я слышала, даже предпочитают другой пол… Нет, это вряд ли: рыжий придурок без конца лапал бы себя за сиськи, радуясь, что хоть на час они у него есть.  
  
Поттер вслед за Батильдой поднялся по ступенькам, Грейнджер осталась… только для того, чтобы сцапать мой подарок! «Эй, девчонка, поставь на место! Это не тебе!» Само собой, я ничего не сказала. Пусть просвещается, ей полезно. А старушка, судя по ее отмороженному виду, мою доброту все равно не смогла бы оценить.  
Наверху вдруг что-то грохнуло, и Грымз… Грейнджер с воплем: «Гарри!» – рванула по лестнице. Я, не успев порадоваться, что не ошиблась – за ней. Мерлин, такой материал!  
  
Наверху было гораздо темнее. Избранный валялся в куче тряпок и признаков жизни не подавал. И тут… не-ет! Змея, огромная, с головой не меньше пятипинтового котла!  
  
Первым же заклинанием Грейнджер разнесла окно; ледяной воздух обжег крылья.  
Крики, грохот, вокруг что-то падало и разбивалось.  
  
Змея металась по комнате, круша и разбивая все, что под ее здоровенную тушу попадалось. Я летала из угла в угол, стараясь укрыться, найти место побезопаснее и понимая, что это бесполезно. Чертов материал может мне дорого обойтись!  
Увернулась от падавших с полки книг… и врезалась прямо в змеиный глаз! Мерзость, ну что за мерзость! Уперлась лапками во что-то липкое, клейкое, отчаянно забила крылышками, стараясь оторваться… Змея на мгновенье замерла, огромный хвост дрогнул, хлестнул… по полу. А не по стене возле кровати, где стояла, стараясь слиться с грязными обоями, Грейнджер.  
«Будешь должна, глупыш… А-а-а!» Гадина зашипела, как вырвавшийся котла пар, мотнула башкой, меня отбросило…  
Фух, вырвалась!  
Мимо со свистом пролетела железная кружка. Ненавижу!  
  
Вот Поттер поднял палочку, защищаясь от взлетевшей к самому потолку змеи… и тут же схватился за лоб:  
– Он близко! Гермиона, он сейчас будет здесь! – заорал.  
«Он» – кто? Неужели?.. Да за такой материал…  
И тут свет померк.  
  
***  
  
– Им удалось скрыться, – донеслось до меня. – Нагини!  
А дальше – какое-то шипение, непонятное, но от этого еще более жуткое.  
В комнате было холодно, как на улице. Ах да, окно же…  
Окно…  
Поттер…  
«Он будет здесь».  
  
«Он» был здесь, стоял у окна, и от звуков его голоса и без того холодный воздух застывал, смерзался, и казалось, что я уже никогда не смогу вздохнуть. Нет, не такой я представляла себе первую встречу с Тёмным Лордом! Ни украшенного (по поводу моей презентации) зала в Министерстве, ни бархатной мантии, ни восторженных поклонников. Вместо этого я лежала на полу, полудохлый жук среди мусора и осколков, и надеялась, что Лорд не почувствует меня, не узнает, что у его разговора со змеей есть свидетель. Что не обратит внимания. Лежала и понимала, что – даже если выживу, если переживу эту чертову ночь – никто и никогда не увидит потрясающую, невероятную, чуть не стоившую мне жизни статью. Разве что я совсем свихнусь и предложу ее «Придире». Хотя даже чокнутый Лавгуд вряд ли рискнет написать, как Лорд в очередной раз упустил Поттера.  
  
Лорд потерпел поражение, ха!  
Фи-ас-ко.  
Об-ла-жался-я!  
  
Мерлин, неужели дурацкое Пророчество все же исполнится? Но если и так – никто и никогда не поверит, кому именно обязана жизнью мерзавка Грейнджер! Нет, я сейчас умру со смеху! Мне всегда удавалось убедить кого угодно в самой невероятной лжи, а теперь!.. Точно знаю, что если скажу правду, – мне не поверят! Что может быть смешнее?!  
Мерлин, я сейчас умру!  
От холода…  
  
Легкое, почти неуловимое движение воздуха – и фигура у окна исчезла вместе со своей чертовой змеей.  
Теперь можно перевоплотиться… Мерлин, как же замерзли крылья, я их почти не чувствую. А если, снова став человеком, я не почувствую рук?  
Чертов Поттер, чертов Лорд, чертовы сенсации! Чертов… Снейп!  
  
От мысли об этом мерзавце, который даже не догадывается, с каким трудом мне приходится добывать эти, так нужные ему, сведения о его долбаном Поттере, мне даже стало… нет, не жарко, но чуть теплее. Ага! Надо еще о нем подумать – может, хоть это заставит валявшегося на полу жука стать человеком?  
«Рита, давай, соберись! Ты сможешь, ты лучшая! Тебе всегда все удава…»  
  
Вот так. И даже руки на месте, и все остальное тоже. Со мной все хорошо, просто замерзла.  
Теперь аппарировать домой, выпить чаю, а лучше огневиски.  
Да, вот так.  
  
Все хорошо, Рита, ты дома, сейчас тебе и стены помогут, и обшарпанные доски пола, по которым ты о-бя-за-тель-но доползешь!  
И тугая дверца буфета…  
«Соберись!»  
Пробка не поддается, но я не отступлю. Я никогда не отступала.  
  
  


**III**

  
  
– Скитер! Какого черта?!  
– Сне-ейп! А я… я…  
– Мисс Скитер, что произошло? – Борьба за бутылку… за пустую бутылку завершается не в мою пользу. Ну и ладно. – Ваше лицо, руки… Откуда у вас кровь?  
«Защищая Грейнджер, подралась с Лордовой змеюкой. Никому об этом не рассказывай!»  
– П-порезалась. Иди ты к черту, Снейп!  
  
Больше он ни о чем не спрашивает. Смывает кровь, залечивает царапины, несет на кровать. Как же хорошо, что больше ничего не нужно делать. Лежать, полуприкрыв глаза, и подсматривать сквозь ресницы, как он ходит по кухне, что-то ищет в шкафчиках, возится у плиты. Я почти задремала и пропустила момент, когда под носом оказалась кружка с чем-то горячим, приятно пахнущим.  
– Пейте.  
«А больше тебе ничего не?..»  
Выпью я эту дрянь, как же. Да он же чего угодно мог туда намешать, начиная от «Веритасерума» и заканчивая смертельным ядом. А-а, плевать!  
Чуть горьковатое… а впрочем, ничего, сойдет.  
  
– Скитер, где вас носило?  
– Собирала материал.  
– Для вашей дурацкой книги?  
Издевается. Или нет? Голос усталый, но не равнодушный, как раньше. Неужели это и есть настоящий Снейп? Именно такого я надеялась однажды увидеть? А что, все может быть. Одни раскрываются в разговорах, другие – в сексе. А придурки вроде него – только заботясь о ком-то?  
Из этого может получиться отличная глава! Или не может? Ладно, потом, не сейчас.  
  
Снейп выливает в раковину остатки зелья, моет посуду, высушивает заклинанием и педантично расставляет на полках. Чашки на верхней, блюдца – на нижней. Зануда. Умница. Терпеть не могу все переставлять после слишком активных гостей-помощников.  
Еще немного – и он закончит, уйдет, а я снова останусь одна. Обычно я этого дождаться не могла, но сейчас… «Не сегодня, только не сегодня! Никто не должен встречать Рождество в одиночестве!»  
  
Но Снейп почему-то не уходит, наоборот: садится на кровать рядом со мной.  
– Вам пора.  
– Думаю, мне стоит остаться. Вы, судя по всему, сильно простыли. Хочу удостовериться, что зелье сработает.  
  
Конечно, мне стоит ответить что-нибудь едкое, может, даже вернуть ему это «воспылали ко мне страстью?» Но не хочется, совсем не хочется. Лучше рассказать о Поттере – ему наверняка интересно. О Лорде, о змее, о Грейнджер… О падающих тут и там осколках (Я же сказала – просто порезалась!) и леденящем холоде пола.  
  
Кажется, Снейпа не особо расстроило известие о том, как его Лорд снова упустил мальчишку. Все еще надеется сам его поймать? Или?..  
Мерлин, да это же сенсация! Это потрясающий, невероятный, эксклюзивнейший материал!  
Которого, мать его, никто не увидит. По крайней мере, пока не исполнится то чертово Пророчество. Неужели я тоже теперь в него верю?  
  
– Хотите узнать что-то еще? Или все-таки уберетесь?  
– У меня есть еще… – Короткая пауза, наверное, взглянул на часы. – Еще час.  
Конечно! «Хочу удостовериться, что мой информатор не сдохнет».  
Ну и ладно. Ну и плевать, пусть сидит. Главное – еще час я не буду одна. Еще час без кошмаров, без ледяного ветра, от которого крылья и лапки стекленеют. Без наводящего ужас голоса: «Нагини!»  
  
Никто не должен встречать Рождество в одиночестве. Даже тот, кто давно решил, что ему никто не нужен.  
  
Снейп вдруг ложится рядом, касается запястьем моего лба.  
– Ну, как? – спрашиваю, стараясь, чтобы голос не очень дрожал.  
– Температура падает. Выживете, не сомневайтесь.  
Он еще что-то бурчит про неубиваемость и, мерзавец этакий, про «непотопляемость» таких, как я, но слушать ужасно лень. Глаза слипаются.  
Обнимаю его, прижимаюсь покрепче, и – поверить невозможно – Снейп не отстраняется, наоборот – проводит ладонью по волосам. И, кажется, мне впервые за все время плевать, отросли корни или нет.  
  
***  
  
Между нами ничего нет. Ничего такого.  
Я пишу книгу, я просто пишу самый крутой бестселлер магического мира. Моим информатором может быть кто угодно, и я могу использовать любые методы.  
А еще иногда у меня до ужаса мерзнут крылья. И очень хочется их согреть, да и самой согреться, прижавшись к… просто к тому, кто рядом. Чтобы стало немного легче ждать, когда же закончится чертова зима.


End file.
